Abnormal Soul
by Ookami15
Summary: After the loss of his powers, Ichigo is accepted into Hakoniwa Academy. He is then offered a position into the 13 Party, which will give him a abnormality. Watch as Ichigo effects the story of Medaka Box (But not by much).
1. Ichigo Lost then Found

As I am now I am now I'm confused. On one hand I'm glad to be rid of Aizen, the Arrancar, even the red tape of Soul Society, but on the other hand I hate losing my powers. I hate being powerless, and I hate being normal me. I have no future, no dreams, no ambition, I never thought about any of it. So right now I'm stuck, and it sucks.

But for the second time in my life, everything changed in one day. It happened when I got home in the most usual manner.

"IIIIIIICCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And as usual I kicked my overactive father in the face.

"I'm home" I said nonchalantly.

"Onii-san we're so proud of you" Yuzu said rushing over to hug me.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You got accepted into some school Ichi-nii" Karin explained.

"Oh not just any school my dear daughter" my idiot of a father said getting up from the floor. "Our dear Ichigo has been accepted to Hakoniwa Academy.

"What Academy?" I asked yet again.

"Hakoniwa Academy is one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. Most of Japan's greatest come from Hakoniwa" my former-captain dad explained.

"Wait why would they want me?" I asked confused. Sure I was a god student, but there was nothing special about me, well not anymore at least. I immediately thought something was wrong.

"Who cares Ichigo, it's a full ride scholarship to one of the best schools in Japan" my dad exclaimed.

"But I got school here!" I exclaimed. I honestly didn't want to leave Karakura High, I liked it there. I would miss everyone, Chad, Orihime, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, even Ishida and Keigo. "I don't want to go."

"Don't worry, you don't have to go until the next school year in spring" my idiot father retorted. But then the weirdest thing happened and he got very serious. "Ichigo I ask very little of you, and I want you to go to Hakoniwa Academy."

I wanted to fight further, but I knew from the serious look on his face he meant business. I was very cautious now. Why was he so insistent on me going to this school? "Okay I'll go."

(O)

"So in the spring I will be going to Hakoniwa Academy. I'm leaving after school today for an interview, then I'm going to get set up in an apartment near the school" I told my group of friends. Their reactions were unique for each of them.

"WWHHHYYY?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US ICHIGO?!" Keigo cried lunging at me. I responded with an appropriate punch to the face. I really did find him irritating, and even though I question why I do appreciate his hyperactive antics, no matter how annoying. But he really is annoying to the point where I might ignore him every time he calls.

"I told you I don't want to go" I repeated.

"I think it's a good thing" Mizuiro added. "Hakoniwa is a great school, plus with everything Ichigo has been through he deserves something good."

"Good to know you'll miss me Mizuiro" I responded.

"I will miss you Ichigo. But I don't want to make it harder on you, like Mr. Asano is." Mizuiro might be cold at times, but he really is a good friend. I just feel bad that no one will walk with him to school every day. I now he likes it when we walk together even if doesn't admit it.

Tatsuki came up to me next. Her face was down so I couldn't see it. Then she slapped me in the face. "How dare you just tell us you are leaving, in a week no less, and expect us to be okay with it!" she yelled.

"I don't want to leave for the millionth time. I am being forced to leave because my idiot dad thinks it's better for me" I said calmly. I knew that yelling would make it worse, but I understood how she felt.

"Promise me that you will keep in contact" she said shaking.

"Of course" I replied. "I have all of your Line accounts, and I can visit on long weekends." I turned to Orihime, Chad, and Isshida, really scared of how they would react.

"Well it's not ideal, but I understand the situation. You gotta do what you gotta do" Chad answered. I really was happy to have such a good friend. Though sometimes it was annoying how monotone his voice was.

"I really don't care, I don't like you" Isshida added. I really hate him…a lot. But in all honesty he wasn't that bad, I just won't miss him.

Then the reaction I was least excited for. Orihime, I was scared about what she would say. She was very emotional, and we were closer than a lot of people think. I was worried she would cry and yell. But what happened next was even worse. She put on the fakest smile, looked at me and said "I'm happy for you Kurosaki-kun. I hope you have a great time at your new school. Please keep in contact with us." Then she turned around and ran away, and I felt terrible. I knew I need to talk to her, but I also knew she needed to calm down, so I decided to do it after school.

As the bell rung I was able to catch Orihime before she could run away. "Orihime, I need to talk to you right now."

She was really caught off guard by this, but none the less agreed. I took a hold of her hand and dragged her along with me. I looked back at her, and her face was all red. I wonder why though? Maybe she had a fever or something. I lead her to a tree behind the school, which seemed to make her face even redder.

"Okay, out with it" I demanded.

"What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?" she asked in response.

"Out with how you feel. I'm not stupid Orihime, I know me moving is bothering you, and I would feel better if you talked to me about it like the others did" I answered with a mildly annoyed voice.

"I don't have anything wrong with you going, I mean to say I will miss you, but I know you need to go, and, and-" she kept on talking faster and faster, so I put my hand on her mouth.

"Orihime, listen to me. I know this is hard; I really don't want to go. Ever since I found out, I've been depressed. Knowing I have to leave all of you, even Isshida, has been the hardest thing for me. I don't want to go, knowing there was unfinished business" I scolded.

But what happened next was something that I thought would never happen. Orihime Inoue kissed me. I pushed her, surprised at what happened. But then I kissed her. I don't know why, but I just did. We mutually pushed each other apart, and just stared at each other.

"I love you" Inoue whispered. "I've always loved you, and you going is the worst thing to happen to me!" she yelled. I couldn't believe it. "And the worst part is that none of that matters anymore, because you'll be gone." I didn't know what to say, it hit me so fast. I didn't know what to do, so I ran away.

(O)

After running I felt horrible. I just ran away from Inoue, after she confessed. I felt worse than I have ever before. I decided I would talk to her over Line and talk to her. After my tearful farewell with my family, which involved a lot of clinging and punching I left for the train station.

I boarded the train and started to think. _Orihime loves me. Why? I don't have any redeeming qualities. But I can't believe I just ran away. I've fought hallows, arrancars, and Aizen, but I run away from a friend who confessed to me. I don't really know how I feel. She's pretty, smart, caring, and is just amazing. But I never thought about her, or anyone, that way before. Rgh, this is confusing. _Deciding I had have enough I went to sleep.

(O)

I woke up a good fifteen minutes before I arrived at Tokyo. When I got out I took a taxi to Hakoniwa. When I finally got to Hakoniwa I was astounded. It was the biggest school I have ever seen. I would have guessed the place is bigger than ten acres. The buildings were huge, and the track was beyond words. I may have seen Soul Society, but this place is a close second for most amazing places I've ever been. The most amazing feature of the school was the huge clock tower.

After I paid the taxi driver I entered the Academy. To be honest I was lost the minute I entered. I was looking for the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy, so I could have an interview with him. As I was walking around lost I spotted a student. It was a guy; he had strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing the white uniform of Hakoniwa.

"Oi!" I called out. He turned my way.

"What is it?" he asked. "Wait, are you a new student?"

"Ya" I responded. "I'm looking for the chairman's office."

"Just take a left here, and look for the building that says 'Main Office'" he instructed.

"Thanks, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I'm Hitoyoshi Zenkichi."

"What are you doing here Hitoyoshi-san?"

"I had to stay late to help with cleanup."

"Well, see ya around" I said.

"You to."

I waved goodbye to Hitoyoshi and went to the Main Office.

(O)

I sat in the office of Hakama Shiranui, the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy. He was an old who wore, ironically enough, wore a purple hakama with a gold vest. He also had an ahoge, which was weird.

"So Kurosaki-kun you are probably wondering why you are here, and why we want you as a student at our academy" he said in his old voice.

"Actually I am" I replied. "I have good grades and all, but I don't really have any special talents or anything. Why do you want to give me a scholarship and everything?"

He smiled. "Kurosaki-kun, we know about you being a Shinigami." That scared me stiff. How did they know? How could they know? They were just humans. "We know because we are very interested with the prospects of Shinigami and such. But that is not why you are here."

"Then why?" I growled. I was scared and angry at the same time. This may be dangerous, they knew about my Shinigami identity and probably more about Soul Society.

"You see Kurosaki-kun, we at Hakoniwa are in the middle of a project. It is called the Flask Plan, a plan which goal is to make the perfect human. We researched the Shinigami thinking we could have found something in Shinigami to help us, but we came up empty handed. None of us had the requirements for the powers, so we abandoned it. But you have the data we could use. If you join the Hakoniwa Academy's Thirteen Parties, we can create the perfect human."

"OK, I find what you are doing is crazy and don't want anything to do with it. If you knew so much about, why ask me?"

"Two simple reasons. For one I don't think you truly understand what me mean by a perfect human being. And more importantly, we can give you power again" he said with a smirk.

I went wide eyed again. "What do you mean you can give me power?"

"Do you know what an abnormal is Kurosaki-kun?" he asked. I shook my head in response. "Well an abnormal is a special type of people. One in a million abnormals are born, each with a thing called 'skills'. Skills are special abilities that change the body to extraordinary rates. Some have automatic reflexes, some can rebuild entire bodies. Abnormals are the cornerstone of the Flask Plan."

I could see where he was going, but I wanted to make sure. "Are you saying you can make me an abnormal."

"Yes" he replied.

Now I was tempted. I would have powers again, I wouldn't useless and I could do things again. But at the same time I worked hard to be normal. I had paid my does. Would I really like having powers again if it meant I would get into even more trouble than before?

"You can still be a student at Hakoniwa if you refuse" the old man added. "Plus being an abnormal would mean being able to see spirits and Hallows again."

Again I was tempted even further. I had been stuck since I lost my powers. I guess I really did miss them, and I wanted power again. "Okay, I'll join this Thirteen Party thing."

(O)

The school year had started at Hakoniwa. I attended the entrance ceremony out of pure etiquette. I didn't need to, I was part of Class 13 I didn't even attend class, but I thought it would be nice. After the Principle made the big speech the student council president came to the podium. It was a girl, a first year, she was around 160 cm tall, had long dark purple hair, red eyes, and a bust that made Orihime look small. And that was saying something.

"Do you find the world merely average?" she declared in a sort of 'I am superior to you' tone. "Does the future bore you? Are you just getting by? And to that end, as of today I am your student council president. School work, love life, family situation, and even personal issues, you should submit your woes to the suggestion box without hesitation. 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, I will take on any issue from anyone."

By her presence alone I felt she would cause whoever is close to her trouble. I don't know why though.

* * *

**(A/N): And thus comes to a end my latest story. My first try at a crossover but I had this idea for a while. I love both series (Bleach my number 1 Medaka Box my number 2) and thought they would mesh well. I will skip most of the early ark stuff in Medaka box and focus on Ichigo as a member of the Thirteen Party. After that though it's Ichigo inserted in Medaka Box. Please support the series, read and review, and message me if you have a suggestion.**


	2. Integration

I had found myself in front of a lot of weird classmen. One was tall, with dark skin, and hair in cornrows. He was wearing boxing shorts, and a black shirt. He wore glasses and had four piercings, one on his left eyebrow, two on his left ear, and one on his right ear lobe.

Another one of the students had long spikey blue hair tied in a ponytail. He wore the standard men's uniform, and had this sorta bored look in his eye.

Then there were the only girls. One had her entire face in bandages, with only a couple of hairs sticking out, and her one red eye visible. She also had a knife sticking out of her forehead, but other than that wore the female uniform. The other girl was strangely enough doing a hand stand on her head. She wore pink short shorts, a pink jacket with pink fur lining that showed off her bra and midriff. Her hair was brown and tied into two buns. She also wore a wool knit cap.

The last two in front of me was a midget with silver hair, a mask, the boy's uniform, and a scarf. Next to him was a tall spikey haired blonde guy. He wore a fixed version of boy's uniform that had a longer, flowing, ripped version of the boy's uniform. The strange thing was that he had a yellow glow around him.

"Everyone this is Ichigo" Chairman Shiranui said introducing me to everyone. "He will be the latest member of the Thirteen Party. He will be designated by the codename 'Shinigami.' I hope you all get along." The chairman proceeded to walk away after introducing me. _That was short_ I thought to myself.

"Great to have you aboard Ichigo" the tall dark-skinned guy greeted extending his hand. "The names Shigusa Takachiho" he introduced.

"Uh, ya same here" I tried to shake his hand but he took it away from me before I could. I looked at him really confused, '_Why would he make it like he wants to shake my hand if he was just going to take it away. Ass.'_

"Sorry that is my abnormality" he explained.

"Your abnormality makes you rude?" I continued.

He was a little taken back by this. "No, I just have automatic reflexes. Nobody can touch me."

"Oh, sorry" I apologized embarrassed. _That was rude of me._

Trying to recover from that I tried to introduce myself to the blue haired guy. "Nice to meet you" I greeted, my arm extended for a hand shake. But without warning a sword appeared out of nowhere and he almost cut my head off. _Thank god for my enhanced reflexes._

"What the hell man!" I yelled at him. "You almost killed me."

"You were introducing yourself to me, so I decided to kill you" he responded in a calm tone. It's like it wasn't a big deal to him! But then an idea came to me.

"Let me guess, that's your abnormality."

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked. I decided to just walk away before I would get killed.

"Hello, my name is Naze Youka, and this is my best friend Koga-chan" the bandaged girl introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo-kun, I'm Koga Itami" Koga continued. She then proceeded to do a back-flip off Youka-san's head.

"At least you two seem normal" I said to the two.

"What did you say?" Koga asked. The weird thing was that she seemed angry.

"I said you seemed normal" I responded, kinda nervous. Before I could do anything Koga threw me to the ground, and put me in some sort of painful lock.

"Take it back!" she demanded.

"I'M SORRY I TAKE IT BACK!" I yelled in desperation. She still kept at it. "I SAID I TOOK IT BACK!"

"Koga-chan he took it back, release him" Naze-san said. Well not really said but ordered. But Koga-san did release me in the end. "I'm sorry I should explain. Koga-chan hates being called normal."

"Well she isn't normal, she's freaking crazy!" I shouted at her.

"Aw, thank you Kurosaki-kun" she said blushing, holding her hands up to her cheeks.

"And that was a compliment to you?" I asked.

"Koga-chan's abnormality is that she desires to be abnormal, and will do anything to be abnormal" Naze-san explained.

"Well then, that's fitting I guess" I responded.

"Either way Ichigo I need you to come with me" Naze said.

"Really why? I haven't finished introducing myself to everyone" I replied pointing to the masked boy, and the blonde guy.

"They aren't really the type to socialize. Plus I need to prepare you for surgery."

"Wait, what surgery?" I asked. I did not hear anything about a needing surgery!

"It's so I can properly see the limitation and expectations you have" she said with a board face. It kind of made me mad.

"Can't you just make me go through a bunch of physical tests?" I asked desperately. I mean I didn't have problem with surgery in general, but this was too out of left field.

"I could, but that would take too long. And it's not fun for me" she replied with a devious smile. I couldn't believe the people I had gotten myself involved with. A boxer with auto reflexes, a homicidal maniac, a girl who puts people in judo locks for calling her normal, and a mad scientist. I was really starting to regret my decision.

(O)

I lied, irritated I might add, on the surgery table as Naze-san prepared her tools. I figured I might as well learn some more about the abnormals, so I decided to ask.

"Naze-san do you know a lot about the abnormals?" I asked.

"I know almost everything about them. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"I don't really know anything about the abnormals. I figured if I was one I should know what I am."

"Well in all honesty it's not much. We abnormals are a select few humans that have a certain ability that is beyond human capacity. The problem is that an abnormal's abnormality is so great that is it almost impossible to control that ability, so we subconsciously try to control and master it. Another problem is that regular normal, the people you see around you, are subconsciously afraid of that aspect, and push us away. Because of that most abnormals seek human interaction and companionship."

Thinking back on the entire explanation it didn't really relate to me that much, but at the same time it did. People have always avoided me, but I thought that was because of my hair. At the same time I didn't always want people around me, in fact I always pushed people away. I wondered if I was really an abnormal.

"I'm going to turn on the anesthesia now" Naze-san said. After a while I felt light head, and started to get drowsy. My eyes got heavier, and soon I fell asleep.

(O)

After a day I woke up in a hospital bed. The only problem was that I wasn't in a hospital. Everything was dark and grey, and I wasn't hooked up to anything. After a couple of seconds Naze-san entered my room.

"Well Kurosaki-san you are definitely an abnormal, and you have a lot of potential" Naze-explained. "By the way I need you dressed, today you have training with Munakata-san."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"The blue-haired guy who tried to kill you yesterday."

"Why am I training with that guy exactly, I just had surgery?" I asked.

"You're fine though" she replied. When I really thought about it I was fine. I looked down at my body, and I was fine. Most of the scares from the surgery were healed, and I felt fine.

I was a little annoyed to be training with that guy I mean he tried to kill me, and knowing better I bet he would try to kill me again.

"When you were a Shinigami you fought with a sword, and Munakata is the only one who uses weapons" Naze-san explained. "You don't have to worry about him killing you, if it seems close to happening your abnormality might awaken."

(O)

I found myself in an old fashion Japanese garden, and even though we were underground there was a clear blue sky with clouds, though it seems it was painted on. Munakata was in front of me, two swords in hand. He threw one of the swords to me.

"Now just fight" Naze said. "I will record information on Ichigo as you two fight."

"Wait, I thought you already got all my data?" I asked.

"I only got data on your limitations and expectations, I still need fighting capabilities and overall states" she stated. It kind of annoyed me how every time I found a lapse in logic she always had a logical counterargument. I want one of these days to leave her speechless.

"Okay let's do this!" I exclaimed. I unsheathed the sword and positioned myself. He did the same. I charged at him, he did the same. We clashed, we were locked. I shifted the sword so it pointed to him and thrust. He jumped back, parrying so the sword went up. I was thrown off balance. I tried to get my footing back, but before I could he cut me across the chest. I clenched the wound, but then Munakata stabbed me in the shoulder. I jumped back as far as I could. I was in a lot of pain, and then it hit me. I was in a human body, the pain was instant and I didn't have the soul form either. I was in real danger. Danger of bleeding out, of dying much easier than usual, and I was scared.

"What are you doing Kurosaki, if you just stand there I will kill you" Munakata taunted. Or was it a warning, his voice was too calm. I got a hold of myself, I could not die.

"You better unlock your abnormality soon or you will die Kurosaki" Naze shouted from afar.

At this point I was pissed off beyond all comprehension. I was bleeding to death and the only two people around were treating it like nothing! I firmed my grip on the sword and charged. I was going to beat this punk if it was the last thing I do. I charged again, this time swinging the sword to the right; he did the same but to the left. We clashed; I pulled the sword back and tried again, this time above. We did a pattern like this for a while, always ending with us in a lock. I was getting tired, my human body not being able to compete with my Shinigami body. My swings got slower, and my sword felt heavier.

My mind went black for a second, when I come to I have a sword in my chest. I can barely comprehend what was happening, would I die? Was it my time? But the more I thought about it, maybe dying isn't so bad. I would see Soul Society once again. I had seen the afterlife, it wasn't so bad. Hell, I would be able to see my mom again. I was no longer afraid of dying, I embraced it.

But that is when something weird happened. I suddenly felt lighter. I wasn't tired anymore, and I felt fine. I looked down; I was still impaled. I grab the blade; I felt no pain from the edge, and pushed it out of me. I feel a familiar sensation, something from when I was a Shinigami. Reiatsu, it was reiatsu. I had reiatsu again! Not only that, but I felt the reishi around me. It was like being a Shinigami, but in my human body.

"I see" Naze commented. "You seem to be channeling the energy from yourself, and the environment from around you. Show me what you can do with it." I grinned, I was back. I had power once again. I channeled as much reiatsu as I could into my feet, and sprinted. I was behind Munakata; I had just used shunpo again. I positioned my sword to point upward and I followed through; I had cut his back. I swing downwards and cut him again. He jumps forward, he seems relatively fine. He throws his sword down and pulls out two guns.

"How the hell did you get guns, we're in Japan. Also where did they come from?" I asked annoyed.

"We have ways. Also I keep them in my clothing" Munakata answered. That just made me even more annoyed. Where can you keep guns in your clothes?

He started firing a volley of bullets at me but I shunpoed away. I was able to avoid all the bullets, but when he ran out of them Munakata just pulled out more. _How many guns does this guy have?_ I thought to myself. Either way I avoided all of them. He then pulled out a large razor sharp boomerang, from seemingly nowhere. _How does he do that?! _I thought again. He threw the boomerang but I jumped over it. He then pulled out a FREAKING bazooka. _Does this guy have subspace?! _He fired the bazooka while I was in the air, but I jumped again in the air. I dashed towards Munakata and cut him across the chest. Munakata fell over; I had won.

From behind Naze was clapping. "Well done, Ichigo you have unlocked your abnormality. From the looks of it, you seem to tap into your most basic instinct; that includes from when you were a Shinigami." That was great news for me, I had powers again, and even if I was in a human body I still had my powers. "Now all you have to do is name your abnormality."

I thought about it. I thought it was pointless to name it, but I might as well have. It had to be a name that fit with my Shinigami powers, but also me being an abnormal. Then it hit me. Getsuga, the technique I had always used when I was a Shinigami.

"My abnormality is Getsuga Instinct."

* * *

**(A/N): Well that's another chapter, what do you think? Please leave any comments or reviews below. Also I have a challenge for y'all. Make a picture of Ichigo in the Hakoniwa Academy uniform for the stories' cover art. If you do I'll take one request that is within my ability for my story. Stay tune for next time when Ichigo and Munakata make friends, and Ichigo discovers another aspect of Getsuga Instinct. **


	3. New Friends

I was being patched up by Naze in the 13 Parties' infirmary; Munakata next to me. I was being treated by Naze while Munakata was being treated by Koga. "That sure was a hassle wasn't it?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Don't move" Naze snapped.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you" Munakata replied. I smiled at him. He really was a nice guy deep down; I learned that when we fought. He was just awkward.

"By the way Munakata what is you abnormality?" I asked. I was legitimately confused as to what it was. I knew it had something to do with those weapons, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I am born with the natural knowledge and impulse to kill things. It's called Killing Impulse."

"Hold still!" Koga snapped at Munakata. We both snickered a little.

"But that doesn't make sense, when we fought you held back."

"Hold still already!" Naze snapped again. I flinched a little at the lashing.

Munakata was also taken back; but not by Naze yelling at me. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I've been in hundreds of fights, all of which the guy has tried to kill me. I know when a blade has killing intent and yours didn't. It was sad, and lonely."

"It's true. All my life I have pushed people away so I wouldn't kill them. I don't want to kill people. People die when they are killed." He responded. To be honest I wanted to slap him for that last part, but he wasn't wrong.

"So you haven't had a friend before?" I questioned. I knew what the answer would be, but at the same time I wanted to hear it from him.

"I have never had a friend in my life. That's why I wanted to join the Thirteen Party, so I could make friends" he relied. "Can we be friends Ichigo?"

"Munakata you almost killed me, I almost killed you. In my books we have been friends for years" I answered. It was really true too. Almost all of my friends have tried to kill or horribly hurt me. Now that I look back at it, my life as a Shinigami was messed up. Yet I wanted to go back to it, weird.

"HOLD STILL!" Naze and Koga shouted in unison, and Munakata and I winced at the pain of the bandages being tied harder. Munakata and I looked at each other. I started to laugh, and soon he did the same. The girls just rolled their eyes at us.

(O)

It was the end of the school day, and I needed a break. I was walking from the clock tower when Munakata ran up to me. "Ichigo wait up" he shouted. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What is it Munakata?" I asked. When I thought about it there was nothing to talk about.

"I heard that friends hang out with each other after school" he continued. Then it hit me. I had not hung out with any of my friends from Karakura, at least not when I didn't need to. I just stayed home and did my substitute Shinigami work. I had not hung out with any of my friends. Why were they my friends in the first place? I am a terrible friend.

So now I wanted to make it up to Munakata. "Sure let's hang out." From what I had seen on television dramas friends would go arcades, eat at restaurants, and just sort of talk. I don't really like arcades so I thought we could go somewhere to eat.

We wondered around town looking for places to eat. Neither of us knew anywhere to eat, me being new to the area, him not getting outside much. We eventually found an old ramen shop that looked good enough. When we got inside the place looked old, was made of all wood, and was falling for apart. I liked places like this. I always liked places that were real, and had a lot of character of them.

Munakata and I sat down and ordered. I ordered the tempura soba, and Munakata had the kitsune soba. We sat there awkwardly for the next couple of seconds not really knowing what to say. I had never been good at talking to people, and neither had Munakata apparently.

"So Munakata" I started. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well I grew up in a village of demon slayers, I have a little sister, and I'm on the most wanted list. I like to kill people and clean weapons in my spare time, and you are literally my only friend."

There was so much to process I got a headache. I took a couple of deep breaths and got myself under control. But then something hit me. "Wait, did these demons have white masks and holes in their chest?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Munakata asked.

"I can't believe this; those are Hollows" I replied.

"What are those?" Munakata asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hollows are human souls that, because of some sort of hang up or resentment, turn into monsters that consume the souls of humans" I explained. I told him about my times slaying the Hollows and he looked like he was having fun.

"So you are also have a little sister?" I asked.

"Yes, she is in middle school. I haven't seen much of her though because of the Flask Plan."

"I know what you mean" I replied. "I have two younger sisters; they're twins." We talked about our little sisters for a little before I finally asked. "Munakata, what did you mean when you said you were on the most wanted list?"

"It was a favor that the chairman did for me" he answered. "It was a way to keep people away from me." Finally the food came, and we ate. All we did after that was talk and eat. After our meal we paid and just walked around. We got some ice pops and sat down at a park bench. I thought back to Orihime, and how I hadn't talked to her, or anyone since I got to Hakoniwa. I knew it wouldn't be much help, but what the hell Munakata was better than no one.

"Hey Munakata, what would you do if someone confessed to you?" I asked.

"Run away before I killed them" he replied. I knew it was pointless to ask. "Why, did someone confess to you?"

"Yeah actually" I said. "Before I left my hometown a girl who I had been through a lot with confessed to me. She said she had been in love me for a long time, and now I don't know what to do."

It was quiet for a while before Munakata said anything. "How do you exactly feel for this girl?"

"The thing is I don't know. I mean we've been through a lot together, and then she throws this at me. I just don't know."

"Well, from what Naze told me love is nothing but a chemical reaction in the brain" Munakata replied. "But I would like to think that when you love someone, you not only get that happy feeling like no other, but they also make you feel happy when you're sad."

I started to think back to all of my times with Orihime, and when I think about she did all that stuff for me. Every time I was down she would try so hard to cheer me up, and that alone made me happy. She was always the first one I would try to protect, and she gave me a feeling of fullness. Did I like Orihime that way?

"I wouldn't try to think so hard about it. The one thing abnormals have the most trouble with is human emotion" Munakata commented.

"Yeah, you're right. What I need to do is focus on my skill, and help the Flask Plan" I replied. We ate our popsicles and let the night go on.

(O)

The next day I was in a boxing ring. The ring itself was under the clock tower like all the Flask Plan facilities. I was across from Takachio-san who was just wearing his boxing shorts and fingerless boxing gloves. I was wearing a sleeveless shirt, boxing shorts, and the fingerless gloves as well. Behind me were Munakata and Naze.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"I'm testing your hand to hand combat ability" Naze replied.

"Didn't you already do that?" I asked irritated.

"Yes, but this is without a sword" she answered.

"I'm going to be fighting with nothing but a sword, why do I need to fight without one!?" I yelled.

"Data" she answered. I hate one word answers.

"Alright whatever, let's do this!" I yelled dashing for Takachio. I threw the first punch for his face, but he moved away. _'Auto-reflexes' _I thought to myself. I backed away and thought about a strategy. I did my famous after image circle round technique. Surrounding Takachio was after images of me. I could tell he didn't know which one was me. I dashed in for a punch, but he still dodged me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled.

"It doesn't matter if it's an after image or clones, I will always dodge" he boasted. Takachio then nailed me in the stomach. I was sent flying back, but I stayed on my feet.

"Ichigo!" Munakata cried out in concern.

"I'm fine" I replied. With Getsuga Instinct my body had the same durability I had when I was a Shinigami, but his punch did do a number. He was strong, that was for sure. I knew I needed to be faster than his reflexes. Then an idea hit me. I stood on the ball of my feet, readying myself. I dashed forward with shunpo ready to punch, but just as he was about to dodge I shunpoed behind him. It took him a second to confirm the action so I shunpoed to his side and hit him across the face.

"Take that!" I taunted. I jumped back to keep distance. When I looked at his face though he was smiling.

"I can't believe someone actually hit me" he said. "Now this is exciting!" He dashed towards and threw a punch to my stomach. I was thrown back but he punched me again. Takachio threw a volley of punches to my stomach. I was in some intense pain from the onslaught. But then he stopped. Takachio's fist was still in my stomach but I didn't feel anything. I looked down and saw that his punch was stopped by my stomach. He had torn through my shirt, but my stomach had the veins were visible. I felt like my reiatsu was flowing through my veins.

I took my chance and punched him in the face. He was pushed back so I punched him again. I punched him again and again, but he had regained his footing and was punching me back. We were going back and forth. We had both stopped our assault, both of us were panting heavily. I fell down, and so did he.

"That was a good match Kurosaki" Takachio complimented.

"Yeah, same to you" I replied. Naze and Munakata came running towards me, first aid kit in hand.

"Well Ichigo seems you have a new power" Naze commented. "But it's nothing I've seen a Shinigami use."

"It's also something I've never seen the Hollows use" Munakata replied.

"Weird, those are the only powers I have" I answered. It really was weird. I had only Shinigami and Hollow powers that Getsuga Instinct can channel. "Well either way, Munakata how about you and I head to that noodle shop?"

"Sure, that would be great" Munakata replied with a smile.

"Hey can I come?" Takachio asked.

"Really you want to come?" I asked.

"You're the first person in my life that has touched me" he replied. "I figure we could hang out, it would be fun."

"Sure, more the merrier right?" I replied.

"Naze-san, why don't you and Koga come with us?" Takachio asked Naze as she was wrapping me up.

"I don't need to spend time with you, and neither does Koga-chan" she answered. But then she got a weird look on her face. "But because you are begging me I'm sure I can convince Koga-chan to go. Plus I need to eat."

'_My god she's a tsundere' _I thought to myself.

(O)

Munakata and I waited in front of the clock tower, waiting for everyone. The first to arrive was Takachio, then Naze and Koga; Koga wrapped around Naze's arm. We all got together and headed out to the noodle shop.

* * *

**(A/N): Well that's another chapter. I'll remind everyone that the contest for the picture of Ichigo in a Hakoniwa academy uniform is still underway. I will let the winner have one thing happen in the story, as long as it is within my storyline. Now everyone review, or I'll stop writing. And I mean it to, review or I'll stop writing for a month.**


	4. Deeper and Deeper

It had been 3 months since I started going to Hakoniwa; and by extension helping with Thirteen Party. I had made quick friends with everyone, even Naze. Takachio and I would hand out by doing sporty stuff, soccer, boxing, American football. Munakata and I would spare with swords, and go to arcades. He seemed to have a natural talent for fighting games, but that may be Killing Impulse. Naze, Koga, and I always hanged out together, though mostly I just carried stuff for them while they went shopping. To be honest the two sort of reminded Soi Fon and Yoruichi, they were that close. It was really weird.

Part of my contributions to the plan was essentially a guinea pig. Naze would do a new experiment on me, and then I would test out whatever happened to me on Munakata, Takachio, or Koga. It was hell, but I had been through worse.

On a regular day like any other I was walking down the hallway. I was on my break time, when I ran into him, the small kid from my first day. As we walked past each other he started to scream. He was falling down, but I had caught him. He was passed out, and I didn't understand why. Suddenly the spikey haired blonde guy caught him.

"What have you done to Yukuhashi?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just walking by and he fainted" I replied.

"Then stay away from him" he threatened.

"Hey man no need to get all worked up, I don't even know what I did" I responded aggravated. I mean what the hell did I do? The worst part is the guy just left. I was really pissed off now.

"Just ignore him, the guy is kind of a jerk" a voice said behind me. I turned to see no one, but then I looked down. It was a kid with messy silver hair, thick eyebrows, and red maniacal eyes. He wore an insane smile, and heavier version of the school uniform, which if I remember was the uniform of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Wait who are you?" I asked. "Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"I skipped a couple of grades, I'm a genius" he responded, and I could tell he was a little mad. "But ya, the little one Yukuhashi, his abnormality is one that receives the electric signals from people and machines. He must have read your emotions. Looks like you have been through a lot my friend."

I really had been through much as a kid, but I didn't realize it was enough to make a guy faint though. "By the way, are you a member of the 13 parties?" I asked.

"Yes I am. I am Unzen Myouri, code name Monster Child, and am the only one in the group Only One."

"Wait what is the Only One?" I asked.

"You don't know? My God you are an idiot!" he laughed. I was really starting to hate this kid. "The Thirteen Party is divided into 3 parts. The Front Six, the Plus Six and the Only One. You my stupid friend are part of the Front Six, which is you, twiddle dumb and dumber, and the other guys. The Plus Six are just a group of ruffians that skip school, and do nothing for the plan."

"Then why are they part of the plan?" I asked.

"They're abnormals, they we all look after each other. I don't, but the rest do" Unzen replied. What he said really hit me, about abnormals. I felt like I had finally found a place where I belonged, well other than the Shinigami. "Well Ichigo, I have to get going. Don't get any dumber or you'll be put in a special home." He walked away, and all I wanted to do was punch him.

(O)

I had been going to Hakoniwa for five months by now. I had been undergoing many experiments, most of which were inhuman if you ask me. I had huge gashes across my torso, most of which were from Naze-san's experiments, and more.

In all honesty, I hated the Flask Plan. It was inhuman, and impossible. I was one of those people that thought a perfect human was impossible, that flaws made us who we are. That mostly came from my encounter with Aizen, seeing him strive so far only to fall in the end. But here I was, essentially doing the same thing he did, maybe even worse. The only thing that makes this whole thing worthwhile is getting my powers back, and becoming friends with the rest of Front Six. I felt terrible for participating in the Flask Plan, and felt terrible I was only doing for powers and friends. Even though I could see spirits again, and had new friends I felt even worse.

I would go about my days feeling sadder and sadder. I felt like I was in the wrong, I felt like I had turned into Aizen. I know I would never be as bad as him, but just how similar the Flask Plan was to his own plan, was enough to make my stomach churn.

Sadly I was thinking about this at the wrong time, as I was in the middle of training with Munakata. Then I was stabbed in the shoulder.

"Ichigo, why didn't you dodge that strike? With your speed you should have been able to dodge it."

"Oh, sorry Munakata I was distracted" I replied. The wound wasn't that bad due to me possessing the durability of a Shinigami. Hell, it was already healing.

"What about? That girl again?" he asked. Orihime was a popular topic for me to talk about. Everybody had a different answer. Munakata suggested I do what my heart says, Takachio suggested I remain friends in order to prevent anything weird from happening, Koga suggested I go all in because she liked Orihime's photo and the description I gave, while Naze thought that love was useless because it was a chemical reaction. This somehow made Koga sad though, I don't know why.

I'm getting off tangent though. "No, I just don't feel well."

"Want me to get Naze?" Munakata asked.

"No, not that kind of not feeling well" I responded. "I was just thinking about the Flask Plan."

"Really what about it?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story" I answered. I hadn't told anyone the real story about my time as a Shinigami. I felt it would be too heavy for all of them. Plus it was painful for me to look back on those times as a substitute Shinigami.

"Ichigo, I will not claim to be an expert when it comes to friends, but I do know when one friend is bothered by something the other friend should be there to take anything" Munakata said with the same blank expression.

Then it hit me again. I had never really talked to anyone about my problems, and I had never asked them about their own problems. I had always left them alone, mostly because I thought I would make things worse. I was never really good with those type of things. "Well it involves going into my time as a substitute Shinigami."

"Good, we had been wanting to hear about that from you for a while" a voice came from behind. I looked behind and saw the gang, Naze, Koga, and Takachio.

I was shocked at first, but then I felt happy. I don't know why though. So I told them everything, Rukia, Soul Society, Aizen, the Arrancar, and how I lost my powers. The looks on everyone's faces were a mix of horror and shock.

"I can't believe you went through all of that" Koga exclaimed.

"I'm jealous" Naze continued. I knew of Naze's philosophy of greater pain equals greater brilliance, but it still pissed me off.

"I would have killed myself if I had to go through all of that" Takachio chimed in. That did not make me feel any better.

"I can see why you are so upset. The Flask Plan is everything Aizen stood for" Munakata added. "Is that what has been bothering you."

"Yeah, I just started to feel like I went back on everything I fought for" I answered. "Plus everything about the plan makes me sick. I mean we are just means to an end. We are probed and dissected like we were test animals."

There was a silence among everyone after that. Deep down they all knew that, but wanted to deny it. Naze was probably the only one who joined the Flask Plan for the whole 'catching genius in a bottle' thing. "You pathetic weaklings!" a voice bellowed.

From behind was the blonde guy with the yellow aura, along with the little kid that passed out the other day. "Hey kid are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you for asking" he replied.

"But seriously, are you so pathetic as to think the Flask Plan is not for the good of the other subjects!" I really hated this guy. He talked like he was above everyone, and it really pissed me off. It brought back memories of Grimmjow. "The Flask Plan is for our benefit."

"What do you mean?" I asked pissed off.

"We Abnormals joined the Plan for a specific goal. Munakata, you joined the Flask Plan to make friends and meet Ichigo. Takachio, you joined to find an equal and found Ichigo. Koga, you joined because of Naze, and Naze you joined in the pursuit of scientific advancement: and made more than enough progress in the field."

"How did you know all of our reasons to join the Flask Plan Miyakonojou?" Naze asked.

"I didn't Yukuhashi did, he just told me" the guy, whose name was apparently Miyakonojou. "As the king, I have a right to know."

I was starting to hate this guy more and more. The thing was though, he made sense. "Also there are thousands of people who have put their lives into the project" Miyakonojou added.

(O)

With Miyakonojou's speech making me feel better I devoted my fullest into the Flask Plan, but for my own benefit. Over the next couple of days I had learned of the exploits of Medaka Kurokami, the woman who made the speech on my first day. The Medaka Box had made a huge buzz; a suggestion box that accepted any request. Made me wonder what would happen if someone used it for the wrong reason.

But what I had learned today was by far the biggest news concerning Kurokami. She had apparently fought against Myouri, and went on a full rampage. Unzen was now completely incapacitated, and he could not participate in the Flask Plan, so a replacement was needed. I still don't see why though, we were still 13 members including me. So the Front Six and I decided to analyze Kurokami.

There we were, in the Chairman's office. We were hidden from here, though I was still confused on how we stayed hidden. From everything she did, I could tell she was special. Maybe even more than myself. Wait, that sounded wrong, though I was a little more special than the others, but that just doesn't sound right. Then I saw the dice test, and I was shocked. They were stacked, she threw them and they just stacked! Then there was Takachio tried to kill her! Several times! And she dodged them! She was incredible.

After Kurokami left we reappeared. "So what do you guys think?" the chairman asked. As everyone went over what they thought I zoned out. Maybe it was my Getsuga Instinct, but she seemed dangerous. I could tell she was trouble.

"Kurosaki-kun, what did you think of her?" the chairman asked. I snapped out of my trance.

"She's dangerous, we should get her to come to our side."

* * *

**(A/N): And done, what up bitches! Sorry that was uncalled for. Either way what do you guys think? I know this was a long time coming, but hey I was in Hong Kong and Japan, and I my computer broke, so yeah. But after a couple of days of rest we will continue, and with the 4****th**** best arc of the series! And from now on the chapters will be even longer! Because 2000+ words is pitiful. **


End file.
